Valhalla
Website: http://www.valhalla.com/ Telnet: valhalla.com 4242 Valhalla is one of the oldest MUDs still operational. Player killing, exploration, role playing and questing all take place in the Medieval fantasy setting originally developed by people that coded DikuMud. The game has a unique three guild system that allows players to chose 3 professions from the 11 current classes. True multiplaying of 2 characters is permitted so that both characters may benefit from group experience. Characters are unlimited in the levels they may gain. Areas are added as the players continue to write the heroic epic of the world. Valhalla is Beyond Reality Medieval Fantasy Medieval Fantasy is a fiction genre made popular by authors such as J.R.R. Tolkien, Michael Moorcock and Fritz Leiber. Stories in this genre tend to feature heroic tales that include mythical races such as elves, dwarves, gnomes and other creatures from folklore. Races Humans are common throughout the world, but they are not alone - Dwarves delve, Elves protect and darkelves plot. Each race has specific bonuses and detriments to balance game play Lifespans vary greatly to to allow for the more casual player to retain a character for a long period of time, or for the intense player to level up, roleplay a specific plot or just try out a race for a period before moving on to another for variety. Guilds Guilds are organizations of people with the same trade or way of life. Valhalla Mud offers over 114 different path choices for you to choose from, each offers three different guilds you may join. The guild is the primary way of improving your abilities, as well as your only way to learn certain spells and skills. Each time an adventurer earns enough experience to raise a level they may go to their guild and train in these abilities, skills and spells, thus increasing their ability to battle the tougher monsters. After level 40 an adventurer may begin to study in their second guild so that knowledge not available in the first is added to the skill set of the adventurer. The third guild's knowledge may be added to the first two at level 80. Clans Player run clans provide a place for like minded people to gather, socialize, plot the domination of Valhalla or declare war on the clan seeking to rule the world. Clan benefits include a home, a tattoo, a secure clan channel, a clan bulletin board, a clan donation chest, and more. Clans in Valhalla are player run and maintained. Things to do What sort of hero has no maiden to save or town aid? There are over a hundred quests scattered throughout the world of varying difficulty. Each has its own reward for the hero seeking their fame and fortune. There is a player run newspaper for those who enjoy writing. Player kill is always available for those who opt-in as well as roleplay. There are areas to explore (over 10,000 rooms at the time of this writing), contests, defeat zone bosses, and of course hack and slash for experience. Or you can just relax in a tavern or the temple and chat with other players. How you play the game and your characters is up to you Category:MU* Promotional Pages category:List of MU*s category:VME category:RP Encouraged category:Pay for Perks category:Medieval category:Fantasy category:Valhalla